


New Roommate

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo's defeated by Scott and his friends and taken away to Eichen House, where he gets an unexpected roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Despite what everyone else thinks, I actually like the character of Theo. He reminds me of a younger Peter Hale, but actually a bit better at manipulation. He doesn't have the devious smirk thing going on in plain sight the way Peter does. And, since my favorite Hale hasn't been here all season, I decided to have these two meet.

Theo Raeken knew he had been drugged.

Well, obviously.

Not like someone had spiked his drink, but like someone had jammed a needle full of liquid wolfsbane and tranquilizer into his neck. Fuckin' Stilinski! And that had occured after Scott had finally figured he wasn't as honest as he'd made himself out to be, and thoroughly kicked his ass. He knew he wasn't important enough for the Doctors to come and rescue him, so when he realized he wasn't going to win a fight against an alpha, he'd tried pleading, but then that stupid kitsune had showed up.

One sword hilt to the face and he'd been down for the count. He'd remembered he'd been starting to come around when he's seen the dark hair and amber eyes just before the tranq.

Now he was dizzy and whoozy, with his vision being all blurry... that is, when he could see at all. His vision went in and out every few minutes, as if he couldn't keep his eyes open, which he probably couldn't, but he was doing his hardest to fight the drugs.

He wasn't winning.

He didn't know where he was, not exactly, but by the faint sounds of screams and incoherent mumbling, and the subtle stench of moutain ash permeating every room he passed, he could guess.

Eichen House. Resident nut house and prison for the supernatural criminals of Beacon Hills.

Damn.

Even if the Doctors would come for him, they wouldn't in here. They couldn't. They'd had to have him manipulate the kitsune into being here the last time and it wasn't likely they were going to repeat that mistake.

He was vaguely aware of being dragged down a hall and down some stares, his bare feet sliding along the floor behind him as the orderlies - he assumed there were orderlies - took him to his cell. His senses were starting to come back as they reached the lowest level, and with more effort than he'd like to admit, he raised his head to blink blearily at his surroundings, catching glimpses of the other creatures locked up down here. Some sort of woman with no mouth. A wendigo. And, was that a sluagh?

Theo didn't have time to look again because he had reached his cell. The doctor who'd led them down here, he'd assumed it was Deaton, but now that his head was clearing, he saw a middle-aged white man instead.

Wow, that was some strong wolfsbane they'd pumped him with.

"Congradulations, Hale." The doctor said, using his keycard to open the glass and steel (and mountain ash) cell door and let the orderlies escort him in. "You got a roommate." The two orderlies unceremoniously dumped him onto the floor before quickly retreating from the room, the door closing with a resounding click and the _beep_ of an electronic lock doing what it did. Theo tried to shake off the haze of drugs that clouded his senses, trying to to push himself up, even a little.

"You must have done something exceptionally horrible, kid." A smooth, husky voice said from the shadows. Barely able to raise his upper body off the floor, but doing it despite the pain, Theo looked over while he manuevered himself into a sitting position, his back against the glass behind him. Sitting there on the bunk, half in shadow was an older man with slicked back brown hair and a decent goatee of scruff on his strong jaw. In his hands was a small paperback book - some trashy romance novel by the looks of it. "Especially to get stuck here with me."

He turned a page, never even looking at Theo.

"And who the hell are you?" Theo managed to bite out, his tone full of contempt.

The man on the bed huffed in amusement, finally closing the book and looking down from his bunk, pinning Theo with those piercing blue eyes.

"Oh, you're going to be a fun one to break."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.


End file.
